In motor vehicles, a large number of cables have to be installed the total length of which is considerable and because of the increase of electrically operated components and because of the increasing networking within the motor vehicle has substantially increased in the past decades. In order to install the cables in an orderly fashion, these are mostly combined into cable harnesses or cable sets which are routed along certain and planned paths.
For bundling the cables of a cable set and for holding the cable sets on the vehicle, clips, cable ties, but also cable set holders are used. Known cable set holders include a portion with which the cables can be held and at least one portion with which the cable set holder can be fastened to the motor vehicle. For fastening known cable set holders, different variants are possible. Among other things, screws can be used for this purpose, which are introduced through suitable recesses in the holding portion of the known cable set holders and screwed into a thread formed on the motor vehicle.
Alternatively to this it is known to fix cable set holders on studs, which are arranged on bodywork parts of the motor vehicle. For this purpose, a cable set holder is initially pushed onto the stud and then fixed. This can take place in various ways, mostly releasable connections are selected because of the maintenance possibility. One of the possible versions consists in a nut screwed onto the stud.
Some cable sets are installed on an underfloor of the motor vehicle. In particular in the case of cable net holders, which are mounted suspended or overhead, the assembly constitutes a major challenge since the assembler has to simultaneously hold and coordinate the cable set holder, the nut and an assembly tool. Because of the proneness to error of this process, in particular because the nut can fall down or the cable set holder can fall down or be canted, this process is not optimal.
By way of remedy it is known to provisionally pre-engage a cable set holder on a corresponding stud in order to achieve a temporary fastening of the cable set holder. The assembler then has two hands available with which he can hold a nut and a tool in order to screw on the nut and thereby fasten the cable set holder. During the step of the intermediate fixing however pulling the cable set holder askew occurs more frequently, as a result of which during fixing with the screw damage to the cable set holder can be caused. The consequence of this is that the lifespan of corresponding cable set holders is reduced and because of this an earlier replacement is possibly required.
Thus, there is a need to further develop cable set holders and motor vehicles of the aforementioned type no that a simple overhead assembly is possible without damaging the cable set holder.